


Sneaking out (oneshot)

by asuliscloset



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuliscloset/pseuds/asuliscloset
Summary: Just how I'd like to think Adora and Catra's first kiss went (back on their Horde cadet days, ya know)Also, they don't teach things as kissing at the Horde, so the gals have to go figuring it out on their ownHope you like it! :) and sorry for my english
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Sneaking out (oneshot)

"Catra, I'm not... _so sure_ that's a good idea, I mean what if they catch us?"

Uncertainty was suddenly written all over the Horde soldier's face as she starred at a dressed up kitten on the feet of her bed (or at least tried to, it was too dark to see since it was the middle of the night)

"Ughh c'mon Adora, live a little for once in your life! We don't always get to celebrate the day we met, you know"

The blonde went silent, her eyes still immersed in worry, but this time not meeting Catra's even though she knew her friend could see them perfectly in the dark. The cat-girl then sighed, gently grabbing the other's hand and squeezing it, making Adora stare at her again

"Look... I know it's risky to just sneak out in the middle of the night around The Horde... If Shadow Weaver even dreams about it, we're screwed! I mean, _I'm_ screwed-" her confidence quickly replaced by a sad smile "- but to me it's worth it, 'cuz nobody knows about how _strong_ our friendship is and we both know we gotta keep it a secret since-"

"Since that's considered weakness around The Horde, I know" Adora quickly interrupted, a little guilty and embarrassed for her feelings towards the other one. There was no room for that around here and she was a strong ass soldier, why would she be sneaking out instead of just sleeping so she could have more energy for her training tomorrow?! Like, when did she get so _weak and sentimental?"_

Adora was lost around her trail of thoughts, but it was like Catra could read her well enough, for she quickly interrupted them

"So because of the whole secret thing plus the ridiculously hard new trainings we've been having, I feel like we haven't had time to just _be alone_ or even get to our damn rooftop, so I figured doing it tonight could be even nicer" she was full of hope, until another sigh took over her lungs "But you know what? If you think that's too stupid, I won't stand in your way... we can always sleep so tomorrow the golden girl isn't too tired to impress Shadow Weaver on another of her endless training sessions!" she finished the sentence with resentment. Still, Adora sort of agreed since they haven't done anything but train these past months and she knows they have a whole new spot to conquer, but she could use some chill time with the one she cares about the most. 

As soon as these thoughts passed through her (and Catra finished her speech) Adora was up and getting off of her pyjamas to her daily clothes... she didn't look at Catra's shocked-that-her-words-worked expression, but allowed herself to say "You're more important than all of that crap" as she put on her pants

She was about to put on the shirt but cold hands grabbed her shoulders and as soon as she could proccess what was happening, the brunette pulled her into a tight hug. She automatically squeezed back as all her opposing feelings got blocked. Adora just knew she made the right choice, plus It felt _so damn good_ having her body pressed against Catra's, (mostly without her shirt on) so she couldn't even think _straight_. _"I guess we have the biggest, strongest friendship ever"_ the girl thought, as the other one sowly let go of her, immediately looking away from what Adora could tell. "Cool. Get your ass ready then, dummy" Catra murmured. Was that her... embarrassed tone? The blonde couldn't tell, but she proceeded to do so.

-

They would walk around the place for as long as they could remember, so all the spots without security cameras were basically memorized, making the girls get to their well-known rooftop real quick. Catra has reached it as easily as always, waiting for a little while as Adora almost finished her way up, almost breathless but refusing to ask for help.

"Hey dude" inhales "Is it just me or..." exhale "You got quicker?" inhales "Please say it's not me who got slo- whoah"

As she finally reached it, the first thing her eyes caught was a whole picnic settled, followed by her friend leaning against a wall and facing the floor, trying desperately to be her best casual self but with cheeks clearly on fire. That view quickly turned Adora's mouth into a smirk - she was so embarrassed.

"Ohhhh... did you do all of this just for me? I'm flattered! Guess you must really like me huh?" Adora's teasing tone kept growing the closer she got to her friend

" _Not_ because I like you! I just... ugh, _might care_ about this day, or whatever" as her cheeks turned into a more vivid tone of red, the kitten turned her face as away from her friend as she could manage to, only to have a sudden amount of fingers pushing it back to face the other one's. Their stares met back again and all Catra could feel was every warm breath leaving Adora's mouth as she began to form words

"And who are you trying to fool now?" the teasing was so intense Catra couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what exactly she was doing, or when it happened, but as soon as she could analyze her lips took over as they searched for the other one's and it was so quick she couldn't stop it. Their lips were sealed _and holy shit, that felt good._

It felt so good it scared her so she pulled out, embarrassment filling her whole being "Adora, I'm so sorry! I don't know why the fuck I did this it was just that you were here and then the last thing I-" Adora closed the distance, shutting her friend with a stronger kiss this time, followed by hands on her neck. The cat-girl shivered, but was more than willing to give into it, holding on the other's waist

"You were rambling, sorry" Adora chuckled in between the kiss, followed by a light hearted smile with no major teasings this time. It made Catra melt as she kissed her smile and made one of her own. "If I keep rambling will you keep doing this?" _Oh god, what the fuck. What happened to her, she was so cheesy_

Adora laughed "I mean, all you gotta do is ask fo-" "Adora, can you-" And there it was again. The sensation, the warmth, the lips she didn't even know _she craved for_ until now. None of them quite understood what this was, but it felt like an old dream finally coming true. Now everything was perfect and even the place couldn't be better, as they both hid behind a wall, only with Catra's tail showing up, and her best friend leaning against an old piece of machine.

None of them had the slightest clue of how long it had been, but it felt like it was never enough. Catra was too immersed on her lips, she just let herself drown on the sensation, as her friend seemed to do the same. Suddenly, something wet broke her senses, making her break the kiss as she stared at the other, confused

"What the hell?" left her mouth, as an embarrassed Adora procceeded "I don't know, I just... wanted... nevermind" she blushed, it was her turn to not face Catra. 

"You want our... like, _tongues_ , to touch?" Adora then faced her again as an unsure "Maybe?" left her lips "That sounds a little disgusting..." a brief pause on her brunette friend's words 

"Let's do it."

Catra and Adora locked lips again, as Adora's tongue was quickly back, asking for permission that Catra's mouth gave this time. She then started brushing her tongue all over the other's mouth, and although Catra was a little confused on what to do at the beggining, she got more used to Adora's tongue and followed the pace. It felt so fucking good, as if it was everything that was missing.

Soon enough a shot of electricity went all over the kitten's body, leaving her to drop a quiet moan followed by a loud purr. Adora had to at least smile to that, and the brunette knew she wasn't gonna let it slide "Having fun?" the blondie whispered, and with that another shock went through. Catra swallowed sharply "Don't flatter yourself, not like your ego needs that". 

Her not-giving-a-fuck energy was back, giving the girl at least some fake confidence, but Adora only laughed. She never bought any of Catra's bad attitudes.

Catra didn't look at her, but stopped for a sec "A-are you?"

Adora's lusty eyes turned so gentle at the question for a second, coming back to lust as she said "Fuck yeah I am" 

Adora leaned against that piece of machine for a while now, but as they broke the kiss she decided to just sit up on it, gesturing for Catra to come closer "But since you aren't guess I'll just have to try harder" anddd there it was. Catra's cheeks caught fire all over again.

The kitten came as close as she could and since Adora now sat she was taller than Catra, making her boobs go right on her face and catching her eye. She could see her nipples through the fabric and it was literally hypnotizing, so she couldn't help but stare. As her ears caught a laugh followed by "My eyes are up here", her thoughts were forced back on reality. 

"Ahahah... yeah, that was awkward" Catra said, leaning up to kiss Adora, but the girl didn't reciprocate. She just opened her mouth and stuck her tongue a little bit out, keeping eyes locked on Catra's as if they could communicate like that, but Catra got the hint. The brunette did the same, as Adora slowly leaned in, with just the tip of their tongues touching and their eyes revealing lots of thoughts, sensations and needs to each other. Now _that_ was the hottest she ever felt, and her whole being craved for more. Catra then firmly grabbed the blonde's waist and quickly shove their tongues together. Adora didn't resist, she just couldn't, and the kiss got wilder and stronger.

Hands trailed the other's body and a need to use her tongue all over Adora flooded Catra's mind...

As soon as she could do something, the first rays of sun hit her straight in the eye "Wha- HOLY. SHIT" and just like that her arousal was replaced with total panic.

As she looked back at Adora the girl had the exact same expression. The only thing leaving her mouth was "Let's... fucking... _run_ "

"Get on my back, now!"

"What?? Why?" 

"Because you're fucking slow Adora, now come on!"

The sitting girl frowned, but didn't argue. She jumped on Catra's back and held tight

Catra ran like her life depended on it, and as a matter of fact it did, considering she had no idea how Shadow Weaver could possibly manage to punish her for sneaking out with her precious student. But it definitely wouldn't be pretty.

As they got to the bunks, Lonnie and Rogelio were already stretching and yawning as if getting ready for the day, the other cadets about to wake soon and as they both faced an exhausted and puffy Catra and Adora, a shocked expression formed on Lonnie's face and Rogelio quietly laughed

"PLEASE guys, don't tell Shadow Weaver! Please!! She'll murder Catra" Adora sounded genuinely worried, as both cadets looked at each other as if analyzing the whole thing

"Hmm, fine. But you two owe us now" 

"Sure dude" Catra said not amused, leaving Adora's side and heading into the bathroom. Adora looked back at Lonnie, who raised an eyebrow

"What exactly were you two doing huh?" And her friend blushed as she nervously replied "I uh... we... woke early to train, yeah!" 

Lonnie laughed

"Your bad lying skills are still gonna get you in trouble, Adora"


End file.
